


Dogs.

by Bjork



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjork/pseuds/Bjork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend has you come to an agreement that it's time to put your old cat down and trade in for a new pet. It would not only ease her suffering, but your heart ache as well. To make up for the dawning loss, he returns to you with a surprise that goes beyond all generosity. Who would have known the God of Tall Tails had a soft spot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogs.

You and Loki had went to the Animal Rescue league after your cat had passed away from old age last week. She was throwing up all over the place and just slept all day. You decided it was best to put her to sleep, you had her since she was going into adult hood by some old woman who you lived from across the street, she took in stray cats and kept them in her small shop. The orange striped tabby's name was Tiffany, she had a large tummy that swayed every time she walked and she followed you into the bathroom and around the house. You had her for five years and it was time to let your baby go. 

You had held her in a small blanket as Loki drove you to the Animal Shelter. She was meowing the whole time, looking outside of the window and trying to get out of your grasp as she felt uncomfortable. 

You rubbed her furry head as you felt tears in your eyes, you didn't let them escape you, you needed to be strong for her. 

You waited in line, painfully as you held onto your best friend. You kissed her fuzzy nose, gave her one last hug as you told her you loved her so much before a woman behind the counter took her as you unwrapped the blanket. Tiffany looked at you helplessly, meowing in confusion as her wide green eyes looked at you as she clawed at the woman's back and let out meows. You heard her last small cry as you gave your feline a small smile as she disappeared behind those flapping doors.

You and Loki decided on getting a dog by going to the animal shelter. You had found the dogs to be rather large and scary. They all barked at you and they didn't look friendly either, half of them were pit bulls which didn't help. Loki had checked out the cats, finding one to be his favorite, the small kitten in the large cage. 

The small baby was rather aggressive, it would claw at you and Loki with its tiny paws, managing to get his claw stuck on your breasts, causing Loki to find it more amusing as you tried to get it small hand out as it began to cry and squeal, as if it was putting the blame on you because it couldn't get its claw out. After you had ushered Loki out of the cat section you moved to the other dog sections. 

There was one that did catch your eye. A small mini poodle jumping up on the cage, whimpering and being happy as ever as its tail wagged around and tried to lick your finger. You instantly came over to it with a smile, putting your finger through the cage as the dog licked it. 

"Loki, I like this one, its so cute!" You told Loki over the sound of the other dogs barking. 

It had brownish tan fur and big eyes, it reminded you of a puppy. You had found out her name was Molly, when you had taken her outside she was rather quiet and she listened on command. She really needed a hair cut, you couldn't see her eyes from all of that fur she had on her. 

You had left the Shelter since it was closing soon and talked about the dogs you liked. You desperately wanted Molly, she was such a sweet dog. 

Loki had called you at work, telling you that he would pick you up. You didn't understand why but you didn't question it. You had waited outside of your job, waiting for Loki to come around. You saw his car pull up in the parking lot and you gasped in shock when you saw a small dog from yesterday barking her head out the window. You felt happiness run through you as she continued to scream at anything as you got closer, she even barked at you and began to whimper and try to jump out of the window as Loki pulled up in front of you. Loki held Molly back as he let you get inside. 

You tossed your purse in the back seat as Molly began to squirm and whimper, wanting to be in your lap but yet liking Loki's touch as she licked her new owner's face. He had put her down and that's when she stood on his lap, trying to climb over towards you. You had to pick her up since she found difficulty in doing so. You giggled as she began to attack your face with her tongue, wagging her tail as she smelled your scent. 

 

It was terribly awkward for you both to take Molly home. You were excited while Loki just looked as he usually did. That blank expression on his face as you both watched Molly sniff around. She smelled the kitchen floor, taking her good old time as she did so. You had went upstairs for a brief moment to change into shorts since it was becoming a bit warm. You had made your way down the stairs, finding Molly and Loki no where in sight. Molly quickly left the kitchen, coming towards you with her wild wagging tail. You smiled at her, rubbing her sweet soft head before going into the kitchen, having her follow behind you hot on your trial. 

Loki was staring at something down at the floor, you quickly noticed and let out a noise of disgust when you saw a large puddle of dark piss. 

"Loki, what is that?" You asked him as Molly took a step forward and stared down at the puddle she created. 

"I just gave her a soft rub on the head and she spread her legs and let herself go." Loki told you with confusion. You shushed Molly away from the puddle before she licked it. 

"Awww, Molly!" You scolded the dog lightly who only looked up at you as she wagged her tail again. You let out a short laugh as you grabbed a few paper towels to clean the mess. Molly wasn't like any other dog. She was extremely talented, not to mention smart. When you would have to give Molly her doggie pills when she was sick you hid it under some cheese to feed it to her. You had to hide it real good because she would eat the cheese but then she would spit out the pill. Molly may have been a pound dog, but she wasn't stupid, nor quiet. 

She barked every time you left the house, whenever someone was at the door, in the car, every where. She would poop and pee on the kitchen floor every now and then but she got over it. She would listen whenever she wanted to, you would constantly call her over but she just ignored you but she always listened to Loki. 

She had a hard time going up the steps, always stopping at the fourth at the top and crying for help. You would have to stand either down stairs or at the top and encourage her on in a way you would talk to a baby. Loki had told you she only did it because she was lazy and he had slept on the couch that night while Molly stayed with you. She would constantly come into your room whenever you and Loki made love. 

The first time it had happened was when you had a scratching at your door, Loki had told you to let it go until you both were unable to focus and you had burst into giggles when you heard Molly whine. 

Molly always slept behind your butt for some reason, whenever you were curled onto your side she would always come behind your rump and plop herself down. One night while you and Loki were cuddling together and enjoying your movie, Molly began to scratch at you like always since she couldn't jump up on the sofa herself. You had picked her up and that's when she instantly began to lick your blanket and began to thrust her hips, causing you to freak out as Loki cried with laughter. She always seemed to be doing that to your blanket. 

You had just gotten back from the dollar store, buying yourself some Kit Kat's since you've been craving them recently. Loki had left earlier, stating he was needed back in Asgard and promised to be back before nightfall. You parted with a kiss while Molly hardly noticed he was gone. 

Molly was currently playing with something in her mouth, never showing you what it was as she walked back and forth with it. You could have sworn you saw some dirt on the floor from where her toy was placed a few seconds ago. She was in the kitchen now and you quietly went after her. You found her, butt stuck up in the air as she chewed on her prized possession.

"Molly, what's in your mouth?" You asked the dog who whipped her head around at you, grabbing her toy and quickly leaving the kitchen as she placed her tail between her legs. You followed behind her, trying to see what she was doing and she began to slow her steps before finally coming to a halt, her tail between her legs as her eyes were wide and she was hunched slightly as she hung her head. 

You stood in front of her, looking down at the ball full of dirt which some how remained in tack. You got onto your knees, slowly picking it up as she moved her head to the side, thinking you were going to hit her and she tried to shake your hand, afraid of being punished as she attempted to please you instead. 

"Oh stop Molly." You muttered to the dog who didn't seem to understand but continued her pitiful actions. You eyed the ball, wondering what in the hell it was. You could have sworn you felt the ground vibrate a bit and the ball was lifting it self out of your hands before it suddenly exploded, causing Molly to let out a loud pained cry as she ran away and began to smell her behind, making sure it wasn't wounded at the impact as you let out a surprise gasp as dirt splattered all over you and the ground. You fell onto your behind as you quickly wiped your face and tried to cope with what had happened. 

You wiped your hands on your clothes as you looked at Molly, quickly crawling over towards her to make sure she wasn't hurt. She only had a few specs of dirt on her fur but other then that she was dandy as always. You would clean the mess up later, wanting to wash your face and change clothes as you picked Molly up and quickly raced up the stairs. 

You had told Loki about what had happened and asked if he knew anything about it. He had just smiled at you and said if he would have told you that would require him to dig his own grave. You felt disgusted now, thinking on it now had you questioning if that was either really, really, large beetle dung or what. Loki had earned himself another stay on the couch, and this time Molly kept him company as you shared the bed all to yourself.


End file.
